


More Than A Friendship

by FantasyNerd306



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: CB X Reader, Cuddling with a giant caboose. Nothing wrong with that., Fluff, Other, Self Insert Fic, Starlight Express X Reader, Takes place just after the races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNerd306/pseuds/FantasyNerd306
Summary: You have been working in the workshop for a few years, and you have met certain a caboose. It isn't long for you to take a liking to him in more ways than one.After the big crash after the downhill final, you see the very same caboose being hauled in, looking pretty beaten. He most certainly needs repairs, but maybe you, and him could finally spend some time together?
Kudos: 7





	More Than A Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for a friend of mine on a Discord Server. You know who you are. This is somewhat of a sequel to The Gentle Giant. Anyways, let us begin!

You have been working in the workshop of the Apollo Victoria for a few years now. It seemed only yesterday that you were a wide eyed new hire in awe of the huge rolling stock that would be rolling in need of repairs, and routine maintenance. Now, you have learned the ropes of the place, and comfortable in the workshop, as well as your coworkers. It is surprisingly easy going here. With the help of the repair truck, things are much easier, if not a little slower in the workshop. The busiest time of the year in the workshop is during the races, and the last race of the year was won by none other than the rusted steamer that was bent on winning the race. It’s a miracle he managed to make it in the first heat.

Your train of thought is quickly interrupted as the repair truck pulls in none other than CB. The poor caboose looks badly beaten. No doubt he has gotten into a wreck in the intensity of the races. You can’t help, but feel pity for him. The pained expression on his face, combined with how battered he is is enough to make your heart sink a little bit.

CB uncouples from Wrench before sitting down in front of a workbench, grunting in pain, and making the ground shake a little bit. Despite being the smallest in the train yard, he still towers over all the workers, as big as a caboose standing on it’s rear couplings. He looks down at you, and smiles weakly, but cringes, and hisses in pain as the signal lamps on his cheeks flicker, and burn out. It has been a good year or two since you first met him. You struck up a friendship with him, and it eventually developed into something more. Of course, it’s a well kept secret between you, and the other rolling stock. It turns out you aren’t the only one in a secret relationship with one of the rolling stock after all. You approach him, and gently rest your hand on his leg. He’s surprisingly warm thanks to the motor in him.

“Let me guess, crash?” You raise an eyebrow at him. He nods, and tries to shift, and get comfortable. You immediately pull your hand, and step back, so you won’t get crushed in the process. He grunts in pain, and sighs in defeat.

“It was a bad one. Greaseball, and Electra got into it too. They’re probably waiting their turn right now.” CB looks down at you with his piercing icy blue eyes, those same eyes you have grown to love. You sigh, and shake your head.

“Alright. Let’s get you fixed up.” You immediately grab the tools you need before returning to him, and climbing up his leg. This is going to take a few days for you to repair him completely.

…

Progress is slow, but it seems that each day that passes, CB becomes more and more affectionate with you when no one else is around, even gently holding you close to him sometimes. Usually, it’s the typical compliment, or flirt, but it seems he just wants to spend time with you.

Once, the repairs are completely finished, you sigh in relief that it’s finally over. At least for a while. The big diesel and stuck up electric need their repairs as well, but that can wait for the time being. CB holds his hand out to you on the concrete floor. He must be wanting to cradle you again. You smile, and chuckle softly. It’s incredible how just a few repairs, and some time between you, and him together could turn him into such a softie. You climb up onto the palm of his hand, and hold onto his large thumb as he gently lifts you up. He gently holds you close to his chest box. 

You sigh, and relax. You can feel the very faint thrumming of his little motor, something you have grown to relish. You can’t help, but smile a little bit as you hear him begin to purr softly. It’s a sound that would help anyone relax after a long day at work. You feel him bend down, and gently give you a gentle kiss on the top of your head. He is mindful not to accidentally hurt you in the process. You return the gesture on his chin, and he chuckles softly before gently petting your head with his huge thumb. You feel like you can stay like this forever. You shift a little bit to get more comfortable before yawning. The mix of the warmth, and the purring is really making you feel drowsy. 

CB chuckles softly, and smiles. “Sleepy already?” He raises an eyebrow at you.

You nod, and nestle against his chest, feeling warm, and safe in his arms. “Maybe a little bit. You’re surprisingly comfy you know?” You look up at him.

CB gently strokes your head with his thumb. “Really? I haven’t noticed.” He rolls his eyes as he speaks in a sarcastic tone of voice. 

You hint a smile before yawning again, and slowly drifting off to sleep, knowing that the caboose would be keeping a watchful eye over you.


End file.
